Love Changes Everything
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: After she is killed in a surprise Deceptcion attack, Kim must now adjust to a new life. A life as a Cybertronain. Short story that was requested by G1Bumblebeegirl101, so no flames please.
1. Chapter 1

**(Here is the long awaited request for G1Bumblebeegirl101 she has asked for. Also, I want to say something real quick. I know that I have a story in which my OC Samantha and G1Bumblebeegirl101's OC Kim were going to be sisters; now I want to make it perfectly clear that this is only canon in requests and stories made for G1Bumblebeegirl, and not official in my stories I have done for the community. So this will mean that in further stories I have planned, including A New Look, will not feature Kim Benson mostly due to the fact that Kim is not my OC and is used with permission only by the original fan fiction author. Also, I think I have been spelling a characters name wrong; Dr. Hogarth Benson, also an OC of G1Bumblebeegirl101. I have been spelling his name as Hograth instead of Hogarth. Whoops ^^;.)**

 **Kim Benson and Dr. Hogarth Benson (C) G1Bumblebeegirl101**

 **Transformers G1 (C) Hasbro and Takara**

 **Spoilers to the episode Autobot Spike**

* * *

 **Love Changes Everything**

* * *

Bumblebee was outside the med bay and had a look of worry and despair. What he thought would be a day of happiness has now turned into a living, breathing nightmare. His back joint and wires around his neck were surging with what might be considered cold sweat, and his breathing was barely normal as his spark beat fast and pulsed hard with fear and despair.

To think that it all began shortly after his best friend, Kim Benson, had just returned to her home after two years in college, and earning her degree in medicine and health. He could still remember seeing that once lively, happy smile of the human girl he had cherished ever since they first met. It had been one of his routine patrols when he saw Starscream attacking a car with Kim and her father, Dr. Hogarth Benson, inside. He had called in some backup, but ended up saving the day by a stroke of luck when he encouraged the two to jump into his vehicle form after their car ran into some large rocks. Luckily no one was seriously harmed and the Autobots had arrived to aid Bumblebee. In honesty, Kim was a wee bit freaked out by seeing huge alien robots that could change into earth vehicles, but eventually Bumblebee's friendly, charming spark won her over and they had become great friends. Best friends.

Just then, Ratchet came out of the med bay and saw Bumblebee; he went over to explain what was done in order to save Kim, hopefully. "Bumblebee, the process was incredibly difficult, and there is an uncertainty to whether Kim will survive," he began. He couldn't help but remember the cause of this moment. Just hours after Kim had returned, the Decepticons had attacked the base unexpectedly and in the heated battle a stray missile landed just inches next to Kim. It was a miracle that her body didn't get destroyed, but the damage was done. The impact stopped her heart and was found lifeless.

"But, you are trying your hardest, I am sure?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yes, I am, and the others who have volunteered to help make her new form." Ratchet then stopped to clear his throat. "That is why I am here, to tell you that Kim will not be able to survive in her human body. Her body has suffered massive trauma from the impact of the missile, and the brain has become incapable of functioning properly. So, I have decided that in order to save her, I am going to be transferring her consciousness to a new body."

"Wait, you don't mean.." Bumblebee interrupted but then became quiet. He had remembered a similar experience before. It was when Spike had his mind transferred to a pre-made Autobot body, but his reaction to seeing himself as a miss-matched being made him angry and upset. Luckily, the Autobots managed to transfer his mind back to his human body and the day was saved, but now it was Kim's turn to undergo this process. Would she accept her new form?

"It is the only option we have, Bee, and already we have contracted a body for her. Please, come," he motioned the young scout to follow and Bumblebee obeyed, a wave of apprehension and tension vibrating in his spinal cords and CPU. What was Kim going to be? Would she accept it? Or, even worse, would she not survive?

* * *

In the med bay, Bumblebee could see two bodies on two opposite tables: one of them had Kim's lifeless body and the other had a new body that was almost close to his size. He saw that this new Cybertronian body was slightly different than the first body that was given to Spike many years before. This one wasn't a hodgepodge, but was complete, custom made body with all the correct anatomical proportions and accurate designs to the servos. The only thing that the body lacked was a face plate, but he assumed that the face might appear when Kim's consciousness would be transferred.

"Now, we begin," Ratchet said as he then ordered Wheeljack to begin the process; the inventor activated the contraption that was to be used in the transferring of Kim's mind. Both the head of Kim and the Cybertronian body were connected to head sets which were also contact to the contraption, and as Bumblebee watched he saw that the wires were and headsets began to show signs of the transfer. The wires showed signs of electric pulsation and the headsets beeps and warbled.

"It's working," Bumblebee exclaimed.

"Not just yet, Bumblebee," Rachet admonished as he then adjusted a knob on the machine and began pressing a series of buttons. "It all has to be up to Kim to whether or not she wants to follow the transfer."

Bumblebee could only watch Kim and the robot body helplessly, knowing that he could do nothing but sit and wait, and pray.

* * *

"Where am I?" Kim asked herself as she suddenly found herself in a black void empty and no sign of life. She even saw that she wasn't standing on anything; no grass, no wood, no floor, nothing. "Hello?" she called, but there was no reply.

Even though she was in a dark, empty world she could feel a presence, but just could not see it. She could feel the cold air flowing all over her body, and the feeling of a slight electric pulse in her neck, almost as if she was having the worst neck-ache. Suddenly, she saw a light ahead of her and she could see that the light was beginning to take shape, a familiar shape.

"Who are you?" she called out again, but the light taking shape said nothing, only the flowing air seemed to be her only response. "Kim suddenly gasped when the light suddenly faded, and the shape that was changing from a sphere to a bipedal appearance, was now in full view. Clear and distinguishable. A woman, a woman that Kim knew since she was a little girl. With a soft, slight whimper she said, "M-M-Mother?"

"Yes, my little Kimberly," the lady spoke, her voice warm and friendly. "You have grown into a fine young woman, I always knew you would."

"I don't understand it, what is going on?" Kim asked as she ran over to her mother and hugged her tightly. "Where am I, Mother? And, why are you here? Forgive me, I have missed you so much, but how is it that I-" Kim's Mother gently admonished her daughter as she smiled.

"There are many questions that I know you want to ask, just like all those who come to the halfway point to eternal life," she began. "However, this is not your time to leave your mortal life."

"Wait! You mean I am dead?" Kim interrupted, and her Mother nodded.

"Yes, but your death was wrongfully brought to you, and your time is not yet up." the woman replied and then pointed to a light that suddenly appeared. Pulses of electric shapes and bolts surrounded the outer rim of the light, and Kim was afraid and held her Mother. "Be calm, my dear," the woman cooed. "That is the path that shall take you back to your mortal life, a new life."

"A new one? But, what about you? I have just found you, and I don't want to leave you," Kim whimpered.

"But, there is one who does not want you to leave," the woman then said, and Kim understood who she meant. It was Bumblebee. She had nearly forgotten about Bumblebee, and she now began to think. She didn't want to leave her mother, nor did she want to leave Bumblebee. But, who should she leave? Just then, she felt her Mother kiss her forehead as she smiled. "You will not leave me, my dear, for I am in your heart. Always listen to it beat, and you will know that your heart

Spark? Why had she said spark and not heart?

But before she could ask her Mother, the woman suddenly faded away, no longer beside her. Kim now had a decision to make: Should she follow the light that her mother pointed or remain in the black void?

* * *

Several minutes had passed and so far nothing had happened, no sign of the process coming to a successful end. The robot body remained motionless and faceless, and Bumblebee was now fearing the worse.

But then, just before Ratchet could shut off the machine, the face of the Cybertronian body began to take shape. "Wait! Don't turn it off! A face is appearing," Bumblebee halted Ratchet and the two watched in fascination and awe as the face came to full view. A lovely, young face with a small nose plate, pretty lip plates, and closed optics. After the features came to view, ratchet finally turned the contraption off, and they waited for any sign of life.

It wouldn't be long before Bumblebee gasped as he witnessed the optics flutter weakly, and then the optics opened to reveal the softest blue glow he had never seen before. But, there was a familiarity to the glow, the glow that he had seen in Kim's human eyes.

"Kim?" he uttered a voice that was close to cracking with tears.

The new Kim turned her head and saw her best friend standing at her side and then sat up, but then she saw her reflection in Bee's window shield and couldn't help but yelp in surprise. "What? What happened?"

Ratchet did his best to explain everything to Kim without having her freak out, but the girl-turned-Cybertronian couldn't help but look at every inch of her body, marveling at her new form. Her armor was bright pink with only her arms, legs and abdomen being white. Her head had a lovely tiara-like formation with a red center that glowed like a ruby. Her face was white as snow, but her lips were colored with a light red.

"I...I'm...I'm-" Kim tried to speak, but couldn't find the words to describe what was happening.

"Beautiful...You are Beautiful," Bumblebee finished as he took Kim's hand into his. Kim looked at him and saw something in his topics that she had never seen before; the blue optics of Bumblebee were soft and faintly bright. "I am so happy that you are alive."

Kim could not alter her gaze upon her friend, almost as if she was becoming entranced by his optics and their strange brightness. Ratchet could only smile and shake his head. He had seen that look before. He knew that the look from the two Autobots was nothing but Love.

* * *

 ***Authors Note***  
 **(That's it for the first chapter, in the next and final chapter we will see Kim's fathers reaction, her selection for her alt mode, and finally Kim and Bumblebee will share true love's kiss. I hope you are liking this so far, G1Bumblebeegirl101, because I know you are going to love the next chapter. Sparkling Lover out.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Here is the second and final chapter for G1Bumblebeegirl101's requested story, and just in time for the holidays. Hope you enjoy it, G1Bumblebeegirl101, and Happy Holidays!)**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Kim was brought back to life and transferred to a new Cybertronian body, and it had made an almost dramatic impact on her new life. Now a robotic sentient being, she could not pursuer her career of being a doctor anymore, but she could learn the basic repair and medical field that Ratchet was familiar in, and was happy to give her some lessons when the time was available. Kim had also worried that now she was no longer a human, her father would not expect her, but her father saw through the difference and still loved her as the daughter he had once known.

All in all, Kim was having a fine time adjusting to her new life as the newest member of the Autobots; even though she missed being a human, she knew that living as an Autobot would have a little bit more excitement.

One day, Bumblebee was leading kim over to a room that was dark and dimly lit. Kim was unsure what was going on and had to ask her friend.

"You will see," Bumblebee reassured her as he then turned on the lights, revealing three objects covered in tarp, and Jazz standing in the center.

"Hey, there, guys. I was wondering what kept ya," Jazz greeted them.

"What's going on, Bee? And what are under those tarp?" Kim asked, and Bumblebee smiled.

"It's a little surprise. Care to explain, Jazz?"

"Oh, sooner said than done." Jazz chuckled as he then began acting the part of a gameshow host, much to the amusement of the two Autobots who watched. "Kimberly Benson, you have the honor of choosing one of our latest selection of alt modes picked just for your design, and heeeeeere they are!" as he said this three spotlights shown down upon the three objects and Jazz stood before the first one, his hand taking hold of the cloth.

"Now, here is our first Bachelor. This alt mode has been eager to meet you and is always be ready for action and adventure. It has a nice shine to the chrome and a style that says 'Come at me', and 'I'm a powerhouse', but also has enough shine and color to visualize it's beauty. Please, give it up to the Honda CMX250C!" He pulled the cloth up, and standing there was a bright pink motorcycle with glimmering chrome and shining silver metal and glimmering wheels. Kim laughed quietly as she watched Jazz move on to the next one.

"Here someone that is aim to please. Bachelor No. 2 is a native of Marysville, Ohio, and loves to show comfort both on the road and in robot mode. With a fine leather cushion seat for passenger and smooth windshield, it has style that is both smooth and dynamic majesty. With a varied number of colors fit for a princess and a lady of fashion, let me welcome Honda Goldwing!" With a pull from the tarp, Jazz revealed a dazzling Honda Goldwing, rose and pink shimmering all over the alt mode, and a sleek window shield sparkling clean.

"Wow!" Kim was in awe over the second pick, but then watched Jazz approach the final model.

"And we come to the last one. Bachelor No. 3 is a Japanese model that has a look of power and grace. It's wheels and bold look give it's strength and intimidation while on the highway and kicking Decepticon butts, but the grace comes from the slender and muscular combo in it's design that can appeal to both mechs and femmes. Please, let's have a round of applause for Suzuki GSX-R!" There, standing before the observing Autobots was a lovely, amazing motorcycle, decorated in patterns related to both Cybertronian writing and tribal patterns. The patterns were both white and golden, with the base color of the motorcycle being a bold, bright pink.

Kim's optics nearly doubled in size as she gazed upon he last one, yet at the same time she was left wondering which model she should pick. She did love all three, but only one of them would become her alt mode, but which one? She turned to Bumblebee and asked him for his personal pick of the three.

"Oh, I like them all, but I think it's up to you. And, I think you will be perfect in your alt mode, no matter what you choose," he said.

Kim smiled and blushed at the comment and then turned her attention to Jazz, who had then presented the three motorcycles, before he announced, "Well, what shall it be, Kim? Bachelor No. 1? Bachelor No. 2? Bachelor No. 3?"

"Oh, my. So many choices, and I love them all," Kim whispered as she thought it over for a minute or two, until she came up with her decision. "I choose...Suzuki GSX-R."

Jazz and Bumblebee then clapped their hands before they congratulated her choice. It wouldn't be long before she scanned the vehichle and was ready for a life on the road, with a little help from Bumblebee since she still didn't know how to transform.

* * *

It was night out in the dessert and Bumblebee and Kim were driving out on the flat plain, racing each other to see who was faster. The winner of course went to Kim, but Bumblebee didn't care. He was just happy to see his friend enjoying herself. The motorcycle and yellow car then transformed and settled themselves down upon a cliff to gaze up at the stars, unbeknownst to Kim that Bumblebee had yet another surprise for her.

"It is so beautiful out here, Bumblebee," Kim sighed as she leaned against Bumblebee, who chuckled and wrapped an arm around her.

"Yeah, but you are probably more beautiful,"

Kim smiled and laughed. "Stop it, you're embarrassing me," she teased.

"But I mean it, Kim. I think you are the most wonderful person I have enter met." He then took hold of her hands, and he looked at her with his large blue optics. "Kim, I never thought that I would have a greater friend on this new world, and I am very glad that it was you; but, I don;t want you to be my friend."

"What do you mean?" Kim asked.

Just then, she watched with curiosity; curiosity that turned into shock and surprise, when Bumblebee pulled out a small box from his side compartment, and when he opened it there was a dazzling golden ring. "Kimberly Benson, I love you, and I want to ask you this: Will you marry me, and become my spark mate?"

Kim was quiet for what seemed like ages before she began to shed tears, but a smile was present on her lip plates. She, too, had a deep affection for Bumblebee, and now at last they could be together. "Yes, I will," she cried as she leapt onto him, hugging him tightly and feeling his embrace. The two have never ben more happier before this moment, and they felt their love for each other blossoming from deep inside their sparks. The wedding would have to be planned in many months to come with the ongoing fight against the Decepticons, but Kim and Bumblebee brushed the war aside on that night. The only thing that mattered was their embrace, and their lips kissing each other, their love growing bigger and bigger by the second.

* * *

 ***Authors Note***  
 **(And that is it, the last chapter to G1Bumblebeegirl101s request. I hope that everyone likes this one. I know it seems rushed, but it was all I could come up with. Merry Christmas!)**


End file.
